bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 51
is the fifty-first episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the thirteenth episode of the third season. Summary 220px|left|thumb|The Heights Alliance. Inko Midoriya grants her son permission to move into U.A. High School's new dorms. Izuku and the rest of Class 1-A prepare to start their new lives at the new Heights Alliance dormitory. Nezu overlooks the new dorm buildings. They are not only for student safety, but they allow the teachers to investigate if the students are involved in the leak of information. Shota Aizawa meets with his students outside of the building. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Then he points out the group that went to save Katsuki and says he would've expelled the entire class other than Toru, Kyoka, and Katsuki because no one stopped them. Katsuki grabs Denki and forces him into his dumb state to distract the class. He then pays Eijiro back for using his allowance on night vision goggles. Eijiro promises to make it up to the class by buying them dinner later that night. Shota shows his students around the dorms and they all get settled in. The girls decide to have dorm presentation contest. They invade Izuku's room and notice it's filled to the brim with All Might collectibles. Mina and Toru force their way into Fumikage's room. Fumikage is annoyed when his peers enter his dark and gloomy setup room. To everyone's expectations, Yuga's room is the complete opposite. No one wants to go to Minoru's room. Ojiro and Tenya's room are relatively normal. The boys become disappointed with their room presentation and Minoru pressures the girls to enter the contest. They check out Eijiro's manly room, then Mezo's empty room before they reach Hanta's well decorated Asian-style dorm. 220px|thumb|The ladies love Rikido's cakes. The girls are excited to see Shoto's room, and they're surprised when his room is styled completely differently than everyone else's. Shoto reveals he worked hard to replace the flooring because he can't get comfortable on it. They finish the boy's rooms by visiting Rikido's. His room is fairly normal but he has sweets prepared and the ladies love them. Kyoka's room is the first of the girls that they visit. She punishes Yuga and Denki when they say it's un-ladylike. They visit Toru and Mina's very girly rooms next. Tsuyu isn't feeling well so they skip her room and enter Momo's cramped room. Her room is stuffed with large furniture from her mansion. The class votes for the "Room King" and Rikido ends up winning because the girls enjoyed his cake, so they all voted for him, much to Kaminari’s and Mineta’s dismay. Shoto tries to leave, but Ochaco brings him, Izuku. Momo, Eijiro, and Tenya outside to meet with Tsuyu. Tsuyu admits that she was disappointed that they went off to save Katsuki despite her pleas. She says that she couldn't laugh with everyone because she had such a bad feeling after Shota talked to them that morning about it. Tsuyu wants to talk with them and share her feelings so that she can go back to having fun with her friends. Ochaco says Tsuyu isn't the only one who felt that way. The Room King contest was a way to dissolve that tension. Ochaco wishes to start having fun again with everyone in the class. Izuku and everyone apologizes to Tsuyu as they try hard to make everything normal again. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 51 fr:Épisode 51